A variety of compositions are available for cleaning and/or treating hard surfaces, including architectural surfaces such as floors to reduce soil contamination. Neutral cleaning treatments continue to gain popularity among consumers wanting an environmentally responsible hard surface solution that reduces environmental impact. In addition, such neutral hard care surface solutions must provide clean, bright and shiny surfaces without increasing operational costs. It would be beneficial to provide a surface treatment composition that provides enhanced cleaning performance over current neutral cleaners, as well as meets the requirements for Green Seal compliance reflecting the low toxicity of the composition as well as eliminates the need for use of personal protective equipment by an end-user.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop neutral cleaning solutions (i.e. approximately neutral pH) while minimizing raw material costs.
A further object of the invention is to improve upon commercially-available water insoluble microemulsions for cleaning hard surfaces.
A further object of the invention is a neutral cleaning composition that provides at least equivalent cleaning efficacy as non-neutral (i.e. alkaline) cleaning compositions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a neutral cleaning composition having a low-foaming profile.